Spuk um Mitternacht
by YuryJulian
Summary: Etwas hat Lucas' Computer zerstört und scheint ihm nun durch das Boot zu folgen. Was ist dieses Ding und wer wird sein nächstes Opfer?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an seaQuest und den Charakteren liegen nicht bei mir. Für das Schreiben erhalte ich kein Geld! _

**Dieses Jahr bin ich so verfahren, dass ich jeden gefragt habe, was wollt ihr zum Geburtstag für eine Geschichte haben und ist es etwas, was es noch nicht gibt, oder nur wenig. Das war zwar für diese Person hier doch recht schwierig bis wir etwas heraus gearbeitet hatte, aber ich glaub am Ende bin ich doch dahinter gestiegen, was sie wollte. Ich hoffe ich habe die Personen zum Großteil auch so rein gebracht, wie du sie wolltest. Dies ist deine Geburtstagsgeschichte Kiddo. Viel Spaß damit und Happy Birthday! **

_Genre: Horror, aber nur ein wenig / Mystery _

_Rating: K+_

_Season: I_

_Author: YuryJulian_

**Spuk um Mitternacht**

Sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten umsehend lief Lucas durch die Gänge des Bootes. Durch die Nachtabsenkung des Lichtes fanden sich überall dunkle Ecken mit verdächtigen Schatten. Auf seinem gesamten Weg begegnete er keiner einzigen Person. Dies machte ihn durchaus nervös. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich nachts auf der seaQuest wenigen Leuten zu begegnen, ganz einfach weil es während der Nachtstunden wenigere diensthabende Crewmitglieder gab, aber gar keinen?

Unter seiner Bettdecke, die er fest an sich gedrückt hielt, befand sich Schnuff. Als dies alles vor etwa einer Stunde los ging, hatte sich Lucas seinen Teddybären geschnappt und ihn fest an sich gedrückt in der Hoffnung das seltsame Geräusch in seiner Kabine würde versiegen. Doch weit gefehlt. Auch halb unter der Decke verborgen vernahm er noch jedes so kleine Geräusch. Als dann sein Computer begann von allein ein und aus zu gehen, war bei Lucas der letzte Nerv durchgebrannt. Schlimmer wurde die Sache natürlich dann, als sich das seltsame in eine Form wandelte und seinen Computer zerstörte. Die einzige Möglichkeit war die Flucht. Er hielt es in seiner Kabine einfach nicht mehr aus.

Endlich war er an seinem Ziel angelangt. Er löste eine der Hände, die die Decke und den Teddy Schnuff festhielten und klopfte an. Vage kam ihm die Stille auf dem Boot wieder in den Sinn. Was war, wenn hier niemand mehr war? Was, wenn irgendwas geschehen ist, das ihn als einzigen auf dem Boot zurück gelassen hatte? Doch da öffnete sich die Tür zu der Kabine. Verschlafen sah Ben Krieg auf den bleichen Teenager. "Lucas? Ist es nicht etwas spät? Geh wieder ins Bett, ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung um mit dir ein Spiel zu spielen." Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte gähnte der in weißen Shorts und T-Shirt (samt UEO-Emblem auf der rechten Brust) gekleidete Versorgungsoffizier.

"Darf ich bei dir schlafen, Ben?", fragte Lucas stattdessen mit dünner Stimme.

Ben starrte verdutzt auf den Teenager. Was sollte das jetzt? "Wieso?"

Lucas rang sichtlich mit sich selbst, das sah selbst ein Blinder. "Naja, ich glaube irgendwas stimmt nicht auf der seaQuest und... ähm... ich fühle mich nicht so gut."

"Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, solltest du besser zu Dr. Westphalen gehen", schlug Ben vor und war dabei die Tür zuzuschlagen als Lucas gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Fuß dazwischen schieben und die Tür mit der Hand wieder aufdrücken konnte. "Bitte Ben", flehte er, "lass mich bei dir schlafen. Es ist auch nur für heute Nacht, versprochen." Bettelnd blickten Krieg die strahlend blauen Augen an.

"Ich hab einfach ein zu weiches Herz", sagte Ben seufzend und trat zur Seite. "Komm rein. Einen Schlafplatz musst du dir jedoch selbst herrichten. Ich werde dir sicher nicht mein Bett überlassen." Er schloss hinter Lucas die Tür und wollte wieder in sein Bett, doch das Computergenie hatte seine Decke auf diesem zwischengelagert, während es begann Kisten auf die Seite zu räumen.

Ben Krieg rollte mit den Augen. Wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte am nächsten Tag nichts mehr wieder zu finden, sollte er lieber mit anpacken. Gemeinsam hatten sie schnell einen angemessenen Raum für Lucas' Schlafstatt geschaffen. Einige Decken als weiche Bodenpolsterung sowie das zweite Kissen von Ben und Lucas konnte sich in sein Ausweichquartier kuscheln. Schnuff drückte er fest an seine Brust.

"Darf ich jetzt das Licht ausmachen?", fragte Ben genervt. Er würde jetzt sicherlich nicht nochmal von dem tollen Bikinistrand träumen.

"Ja, darfst du", sagte Lucas.

Na endlich, dachte Ben bei sich und ging selbst zu Bett wo sich ein Schalter für das Licht befand. Lucas hatte die Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen. Panisch gingen seine Augen die Dunkelheit ab. War hier etwas? Würde er endlich schlafen können? Aber schon nach zehn Minuten fielen ihm die müden Augen zu. Ob er wollte oder nicht, der Schlaf kam ganz von selbst.

Leider erging es seinem Freund Ben nicht so. Nach der ungewollten Störung konnte dieser nicht mehr einschlafen. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen lag er in seiner Koje. Eine Weile hatte er versucht Bikinimädchen zu zählen, nur der erwünschte Effekt stellte sich leider nicht ein. Lustlos starrte er an die Decke, wo ein weißer Schatten hin und her flatterte. Warum hatte dieser keinen Bikini an? Äh... weißer Schatten? Ben saß mit einem mal kerzengerade in seiner Koje. Sonst gab es nie solche Schatten und die Lampen waren ganz sicher nicht an dieser Stelle!

"Lucas?", fragte er zögerlich in die Stille hinein. "Lucas!"

Von dem Teenager war außer einem regelmäßigem Atem nichts zu vernehmen.

Panisch tastete Ben in seiner Koje umher, nicht aber ohne das Ding aus den Augen zu verlieren. Hier musste es doch irgendwas geben. Hah! Sein Pal! Ach moment, das konnte er Lucas schlecht zuwerfen um ihn zu wecken. Am Ende verletzte er diesen noch und bekam von Westphalen eine Predigt, die es in sich hatte. Nein, das Risiko konnte er selbst unter diesen Umständen nicht eingehen. Also suchte er weiter. Währenddessen schien das Ding es angenehmer zu finden wenn es seine Position wechselte und flog nun etwas größere Kreise an der Kabinendecke entlang. Innerlich fluchend warf Ben sein Bettzeug zur Seite. Hier musste doch was sein! Als ihm alles zu lange dauerte, packte er sein Kopfkissen und warf es in die Richtung, in welcher Lucas sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte.

"Was soll denn der Scheiß?", fuhr der Teenager aus dem Schlaf hoch.

"Dreh dich ganz langsam herum und sag mir was du siehst", flüsterte Ben. Er wollte nicht lauter sprechen, als unbedingt notwendig, denn wer weiß, was das Ding da mit ihnen anstellen würde.

Lucas ließ einen verächtlichen Laut hören, aber tat wie ihm geheißen. Er riß die Augen weiter auf und war im Nu aus seiner Schlafstatt aufgesprungen.

"Ah, dann hast du das also auch gesehen", sagte Ben feststellend und in einer für seine derzeitige Verfassung recht ruhigen Stimme.

"Ich bleibe hier keine weitere Minute!", sagte Lucas und packte seine Kissen und die Decke. "Mach's gut, Ben! Dieses Ding kann ich auch in meiner Kabine haben!"

"Du kannst mich nicht hier allein lassen!", rief Ben erschrocken auf. Das Ding schwebte wieder auf ihn zu. Irgendwo dort sollte es gleich mit Lucas kollidieren, sofern der nicht bereits woanders in seinem Quartier abgeblieben war.

"Oh und wie ich das kann", hörte der Versorgungsoffizier den Teenager aus Richtung Tür, wo nun auch das weiße Teil hin schwebte. "Hau ab du Miststück! Ich kann Geister nicht ausstehen, wenn sie keine liebevollen Wesen sind und mich nur am Schlafen hindern!" Schon ging die Tür auf und Lucas stürzte eilig nach draußen. Das hier war einfach zuviel für ihn.

Die Tür fiel krachend zu und das weiße Ding hing kurzfristig unentschlossen in der Luft ehe es wieder in Bewegung geriet und sich auf Ben zubewegte.

Lucas hatte es tatsächlich getan und ihn allein gelassen. Nun hielt auch Ben Krieg nichts mehr in seinem Quartier. Eilig hatte er den Finger auf den Lichtschalter gelegt und aktiviert, doch die Elektronik reagierte nicht. Fluchend purzelte er aus seiner Koje. Wieso war Lucas nicht da geblieben? Der hätte wenigstens das Licht schnell wieder zum Laufen gebracht. So allein mit dem unheimlichen Schatten und kein Licht. Hatte er noch eine Taschenlampe? Aber den Gedanken verwarf Ben sofort, er mochte nicht ewig suchen und hier bleiben wollte er noch weniger. Schnell hatte auch er sich seine Decke und sein Kissen geschnappt und stürzte nun seinerseits auf die Tür zu, die ihm von dem Ding versperrt blieb.

"Ach komm schon, du bist doch ein freundlicher Geist, lass mich vorbei!", bat er das Ding, das sich jedoch nicht bewegte. "Ich merk schon, du kennst den Film _Casper _wohl nicht. Hast du echt was verpasst. Der hat wenigstens noch Anstand als Geist und nicht so ein ... wasauchimmer wie du!"

Der Schatten bewegte sich nicht mehr weiter von der Stelle. "Hab mir schon sowas gedacht, dass du keine Ahnung hast", sagte Ben, auch um sich selbst ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er konnte doch jetzt unmöglich versuchen durch das Teil hindurch zu rennen. Gut, in Filmen sah man das ja öfter, aber das sollte sich nicht besonders gut anfühlen. Außerdem war das hier noch nicht mal ein Film! Hatte da jemand dran gedacht? Er musste hier raus, irgendwie, und am besten schon vor einer Stunde.

Erst nach dem fünften Klopfen wurde es Bridger zu lästig und er rollte sich grummelnd von seiner Koje. Die Taktik einfach nicht aufzumachen und zu hoffen der Besucher würde von allein gehen, hatte augenscheinlich nicht funktioniert. Irgendwer musste einfach immer hartnäckig sein. Bridger machte sich nicht die Mühe etwas überzuwerfen. Der Klopfer sollte ruhig sehen, dass er ihn geweckt hatte und nicht mit Milde zu rechnen brauchte.

"Lucas?", fragte der Captain überrascht, als er sein jüngstes Crewmitglied samt Bettwäsche und Teddy vor seiner Tür stehend fand.

Anstatt zu antworten oder sonst einen Ton von sich zu geben, schob sich Lucas nur an Bridger vorbei.

Na gut, das sah hier jetzt doch nicht so aus, als würde er gleich wieder ins Bett gehen können, dachte Nathan bei sich und schloß die Tür. "Also gut, Lucas, was ist los? Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen", sagte er, als er die paar Schritte zu dem Teenager getreten war, der sich bereits auf dem Fußboden ein Bett zusammen bastelte und nun mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt.

"Er war schon hier?" Die Stimme des Computergenies klangt erstickt.

Das gefiel dem Captain immer weniger. Lucas war völlig bleich im Gesicht und schien auch ein wenig zu zittern, sofern Bridger sich dies nicht einbildete. Er sah auch nicht aus, als würde er schlafwandeln oder sonstige ungewöhnliche Eigenschaften aufweisen. Beruhigend legte der Captain ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern und sah dem Teenager fest in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. "War er?", fragte Lucas erneut ängstlich.

"Lucas, was ist los?", fragte Bridger im Gegenzug sanft und einfühlsam. Eine seiner Hände fuhr kurz über die Stirn des Jungen, doch er schien auch kein Fieber zu haben, weswegen man meinen sollte, er hätte vielleicht Fieberhalluzinationen.

Anstatt zu antworten schloß Lucas die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. "Da war etwas in meiner Kabine... und dann war es auch bei Ben", sagte die zarte Stimme, von Angst durchbrochen.

"Etwas? Wie sah dieses Etwas aus? Jemand, der nicht zur Mannschaft gehörte? War es ein blinder Passagier?" Das war zwar etwas unmöglich, da niemand an Bord kam, der nicht durch die Schleusen ging, die allesamt von Wachleuten rund um die Uhr besetzt waren, aber schließlich gab es noch den Wasserweg. Außerdem musste es etwas sein, das den sonst so unerschrockenen Lucas eingeschüchtert hatte.

"Es war weiß... und war wie ein Wolke. Flog durch meine Kabine und ...", Lucas musste schwer schlucken, bevor er weiter redete, "... und es hat meinen Computer kaputt gemacht." Lucas schniefte, mehr jedoch wegen des Verlustes seines Computers als wegen seiner Angst vor dem, was die Zerstörung verursacht hatte.

Bridger versuchte das zu verstehen, aber für ihn ergab es keinen Sinn. "Kannst du es nicht etwas genauer definieren?"

Stumm schüttelte Lucas den Kopf.

"Na gut, ich werde zu deiner Kabine gehen und mir den Schaden ansehen", sagte der Captain und wollte gerade seinen Bademantel von der Sessellehne aufnehmen, als Lucas ihn am Arm zurück hielt. "Nein, bitte bleiben Sie hier! Es ist gerade bei Ben im Quartier gewesen, vielleicht braucht er Hilfe!"

Nathan nahm die Hand von Lucas in die seine und drückte sie fest. "Hör mal, Lucas, das von dem du hier erzählst ist sehr schwer zu glauben. Ich möchte erst wissen, was in deiner Kabine los ist. Vielleicht hast du auch nur schlecht geträumt. Soll ich Kristin wecken gehen, das sie dich kurz untersucht?"

"Es geht mir gut, aber Ben... er ... Ich bin einfach weg gelaufen, weil ich Angst vor dem Ding hatte. Was ist, wenn es ihn jetzt angreift? Wir müssen ihn dort raus holen. Können Sie nicht Commander Ford oder Chief Crocker schicken?", bettelte Lucas weiter. Die Angst wich dabei keinen Moment aus seinen Augen.

"Beruhig dich, es wird niemanden etwas passieren. Wenn es dir besser geht, dann gehen wir zusammen zuerst zu Krieg und dann zu deiner Kabine, okay?"

Lucas schüttelte der Panik gleich den Kopf. "Ich will da nicht mehr hin. Nie wieder! Das Ding ist gemein gefährlich! Es hat meinen Computer zerstört, hab ich mich da undeutlich ausgedrückt?"

Langsam wurde es Bridger zu bunt. Auf die Weise kamen sie hier nicht weiter. Er ging zu seiner Kommunikationskonsole und rief die Brücke. "Schicken Sie Chief Crocker zu Ben Kriegs Quartier. Er soll mir Bericht erstatten, sobald er dort ist."

Commander Ford schien über diesen Befehl mehr als verwundert zu sein, was man seiner knappen Anwort entnehmen konnte, aber er fragte über den Sinn nicht weiter nach. Bridger drehte sich herum und war nicht wenig verwundert Lucas auf seiner Koje sitzen zu sehen, wie er sich in eine Decke eingewickelt hatte.

"Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Bridger zweifelnd.

"Ja... alles bestens. Wieso soll der Chief allein zu Ben gehen? Er braucht Verstärkung! Wenn ihm etwas passiert, ist das alles ganz allein meine Schuld!"

"Weißt du was, ich gehe dir jetzt eine schöne Tasse heißen Kakao zur Beruhigung holen und dann wirst du sehen, das sich alles sehr schnell aufklären wird", sagte der Captain. Er hatte sich bereits seinen Bademantel übergeworfen und war in die Schlappen geschlüpft, die ihm als Hausschuhe dienten.

Schon war Lucas von der Koje wieder aufgesprungen. "Sie wollen mich allein lassen? Das können Sie nicht machen, das Ding verfolgt mich! Erst war es bei mir, dann ist es zu Ben in die Kabine, weil ich da war und nun wird es sicherlich hierher kommen. Sie können nicht weg gehen!"

"Weißt du, mir wird das hier jetzt wirklich zu anstrengend. Ich werde mich auch beeilen, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte der Captain weiter beruhigend und fragte sich ernsthaft, warum Lucas auf einmal ein Verhalten an den Tag legte, das so gar nicht zu ihm passt. Selbst damals auf dem Geisterschiff hatte er nicht eine solche Panik gehabt.

"Aber...", begann Lucas, doch da meldete sich bereits das Kommunikationssystem. Bridger nahm die Anfrage entgegen. "Bridger hier."

"Captain, ich schlage vor Sie kommen hier runter und sehen sich das Quartier von Ben an. Ich weiß nicht was der angestellt hat, aber ich denke die UEO wird eine Erklärung dafür wollen", sagte die Stimme Chief Crockers aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Das war das Ding", flüsterte Lucas.

Bridger sah nur kurz zu dem Teenager, dann drückte er auf den Knopf. "Wo ist der Lieutenant?"

"Hier jedenfalls nicht, Sir", antwortete Crocker.

"Gut, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen", sagte der Captain und sah sich nach seinen Sachen um. Er hatte das Gefühl, mit Schlafen war heute nichts mehr. Am besten zog er sich gleich seine Uniform an.

"Was ist mit Ben?", wollte Lucas wissen und stand schon wieder neben Bridger.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir werden es gleich heraus finden. Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um", sagte Nathan Bridger, nahm seine Uniform und wollte in die Naßzelle seines Quartieres gehen, als etwas von oben zusammen brach und Ben Krieg stöhnend zu ihren Füßen auf dem Fußboden landete.

"Ich hoffe Sie haben eine gute Erklärung für dies, Lieutenant!", sagte Bridger ernst. Er wurde nun wirklich sauer und das war kein gutes Zeichen. Lucas wollte er nicht böse sein, denn da wusste er den Grund noch nicht, weshalb dieser sich so seltsam benahm, aber Ben Krieg, der durch die Luftschächte krabbelte und unter dessen Gewicht die Abdeckplatten zusammen brachen, wusste sehr wohl was er tat.

Ben musste sich als erstes natürlich aufrappeln, bevor er hier antworten konnte. Das ging schließlich alles nicht so schnell wie der Captain es gerne gehabt hätte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich soeben auch noch einige blaue Flecken zugezogen und von seinem verstauchtem kleinen Finger wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Der Körpercheck war schnell vollzogen, da er hier vor dem Captain lag, blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig, als schnell aufzustehen und dabei stellte man zwangsweise bereits fest, ob etwas ging oder kaputt war. Sobald er einigermaßen stand, fiel sein Blick auf Lucas und er begann mit dem Zeigefinger zu fuchteln. "Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gewartet? Haust einfach ab und lässt mich mit der Furie allein! Du hättest mich ruhig warnen können, dass das Ding nicht mit sich verhandeln lässt, wenn du bereits vorher damit Bekanntschaft gemacht hast!"

"Ich bin auch froh, dass es dir gut zu gehen scheint", sagte Lucas augenrollen. "Captain, Sie sollten lieber dafür sorgen, dass Crocker nicht noch in das Ding hinein läuft. Ich rede hier schon die ganze Zeit davon, wie gefährlich es ist, aber keiner scheint mir zuzuhören!"

"Alles zu seiner Zeit, Lucas", beschwichtigte Bridger den Teenager, der auf einmal wieder gefasster wirkte, als zuvor. "Mr. Krieg, würden Sie mir bitte beschreiben, wovon Sie beide reden?"

Ben wirkte, als hätte ihm jemand einen stinkenden Haufen unter die Nase gehalten, bevor er sich sammelte und in überlegten Sätzen antwortete: "Nun, die Sache ist recht schnell erklärt. Lucas kam zu mir und fragte, ob er bei mir schlafen könne, nannte aber keinen Grund. Als das Licht aus war und er bereits schön träumte, entdeckte ich an der Decke meines Quartiers einen seltsamen weißen Schatten, wie Nebel. Diese Ding hat sich bewegt und ich habe Lucas geweckt, der sofort geflüchtet ist. Dann kam ich jedoch nicht mehr weg, denn es hatte sich direkt vor der Tür hinge... öhm.. schwebt und dann fing es nach einer Weile an mein Quartier verwüsten zu wollen, wie als würde es etwas suchen und um nicht in den Weg des Chaos zu kommen, bin ich über den Lüftungsschacht hinaus. Sie können mir glauben, ich war heilfroh, dass es mir nicht nach gekommen ist. Stellen Sie sich nur vor was das Ding in den Lüftungsschächten anstellen könnte. Nicht zu glauben was..."

"Danke, das reicht!", unterbrach Bridger ihn. "Es sah also aus wie eine weiße Wolke?" Für Bridger hatte sich der Begriff Wolke aus dem von Lucas zuvor Gesagtem eingeprägt.

"Nun...", begann Ben und suchte bei Lucas einen bestätigenden Blick, doch Bridger stellte sich ihm in den Weg, "also, so könnte man sagen, ja. Ich hab zwar keine flauschige Wolke gesehen, aber es war auf jeden Fall Nebelartig."

Lucas rollte hinter Bridgers Rücken mit den Augen, als von draußen ein Kreischen zu hören war. Es war eine Frauenstimme, die verzweifelt schrie.

Fortsetzung folgt...

written May 06


	2. Chapter 2

2. Part

Vor der Krankenstation wartete Captain Bridger mit seinen beiden nächtlichen Störenfrieden, dass Dr. Westphalen zu ihnen kommen würde. Alle hingen sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Lucas hatte die zerstörten Proben auf dem Boden liegen sehen und ihm war sofort klar gewesen, wer hier sein Unwesen trieb. Auch Ben schloß sich der Meinung des Teenagers an, nur Bridger wollte ihnen einfach nicht glauben. Noch hoffte dieser auf die Erlaubnis der Ärztin, ihre Patientin sprechen zu können.

Endlich trat sie mit einem besorgtem Blick auf den Gang. "Wie geht es ihr?", fragte der Captain.

Dr. Westphalen atmete tief durch und schob die Hände in ihren Kittel. "Ich hab ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und jetzt schläft sie erst einmal."

"Hat sie Ihnen etwas erzählt?", wollte Lucas wissen.

"Sehr merkwürdige Sachen. Sie war gerade dabei unsere neuesten Testergebnisse auszuwerten und die Proben des Meerwassers ins Labor zurück zu bringen, als sie angegriffen wurde. Die Proben sind dahin, aber wer oder was sie angegriffen hat, das wollte sie mir nicht sagen." Sie sah zu Lucas. "Weißt du etwas?"

"Mein Computer ist vorhin zerstört worden von etwas, das nicht menschlich und auch nicht tierisch war, sondern mehr geistig und da brauch ich nur eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und ich kann Ihnen versichern, das Ding war es auch, dass Ihre Proben zerstört hat." In dieser Hinsicht würde er nicht mit sich diskutieren lassen. Er war doch nicht völlig von der Rolle und bildete sich hier alles nur ein. Schon gar nicht, da auch Ben bereits seine Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte.

Dr. Westphalen legte ihm sofort die Hand auf die Stirn. "Fiebrig fühlst du dich nicht an", sagte sie besorgt.

"Ich habe kein Fieber!" Lucas wich vor ihr zurück.

"Wenn, dann hab ich wohl dieselbe Krankheit", sagte Ben zögerlich. "Ich hab das Ding nämlich auch in meinem Quartier gesehen."

"Sofern man das noch ein Quartier nennen kann", sagte Chief Crocker, der zu ihnen trat. Begleitet wurde er von zwei Leuten aus seinem Sicherheitsteam.

"Chief?", fragte Bridger.

"Wir waren gerade bei Lieutenant Kriegs Quartier. Das sieht mehr nach einem Trümmerfeld als nach einer Unterkunft aus. Auch wenn man berücksichtigt, wer dort gewohnt hat." Abschätzig blickte er zu Ben.

"Haha", war die Antwort darauf.

Lucas tippelte ungeduldig von einem Bein auf's andere. "Das hier bringt uns nicht weiter."

"Lucas hat Recht. Vorschläge?"Captain Bridger sah von einem Gesicht zum anderen, aber überall zeigte sich nur Ratlosigkeit. "Hat denn keiner eine Idee was es sein könnte? Seit wann ist es an Bord? Es muss doch einen Grund geben, für diese Vorfälle!"

"Zerstörungswut?", ratete Lucas.

Dr. Westphalen runzelte die Stirn. "Meine Patientin meinte, es sah aus, als würde es etwas bestimmtes suchen. Womöglich ist das der Grund."

"Ich denke, sie wollte nicht sagen, was es it?", brach es aus Lucas heraus.

"Hat sie auch nicht, nur das", sagte die Ärztin.

"Was sollte es denn suchen?" Ben hielt von der Vermutung eher weniger.

"Nein, nein, das scheint ein ganz hilfreicher Ansatz", meinte Bridger. "Denkt darüber nach, was könnte es denn sein, was es sucht."

"Ach, glauben Sie jetzt doch die Geschichte von Ben und mir?", fragte Lucas skeptisch.

"Vorübergehend ja, aber noch warte ich bis ich es mit eigenen Augen sehe", sagte Bridger und wandte sich an Crocker. "Geben Sie Commander Ford Bescheid, alle Überwachungskameras im Auge zu behalten. Ich will diesen Geist oder was immer es ist, mit eigenen Augen sehen. Ich hab es nicht gerne, wenn etwas auf der seaQuest herumspaziert, von dem ich nichts weiß."

"Schwebt", sagte Ben.

"Bitte?" Verwirrt blickte Bridger zu dem Versorgungsoffizier.

"Es schwebte, nicht spazierte", korrigierte Ben ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Lucas hielt sich die Hand vor die Stirn. "Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal."

"Finde ich weniger", begann Ben.

"Wie du meinst", sagte Lucas.

Die beiden Sicherheitsleute waren mit Chief Crocker bereits davon gegangen. "Du solltest ins Bett gehen", sagte der Captain zu dem Teenager.

"Ich gehe nicht in meine Kabine zurück!", sagte Lucas bestimmt.

"Musst du nicht, du kannst bei mir schlafen, aber Sie werde ich brauchen, Lieutenant."

"Mich?" Ben konnte nicht glauben zu hören hier jetzt gebraucht zu werden. Warum durfte der kleine, süße Lucas ins Bett gehen und er musste wach bleiben? Irgendwie war dieser Abend absolut nicht fair.

"Ja, Sie werden für mich herausfinden, was in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden vorgefallen ist, das uns unseren nächtlichen Besucher einbringen konnte. Wenn es wirklich etwas sucht, dann finden wir es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in diesen letzten Stunden."

"Captain, kann ich Ben nicht dabei helfen? Zwei Personen sind besser als eine", versuchte Lucas seinem zum schlafen verdonnertem Schicksal zu entkommen.

Da konnte die Ärztin nicht mehr zusehen. "Du kannst auch hier auf der Krankenstation schlafen. Einige freie Betten habe ich noch und falls du zu sehr aufgeregt bist, bekommst du ausnahmsweise etwas zur Beruhigung."

"Oh, nein, da spiele ich nicht mit. Hier wird schon wieder alle gegen Lucas gespielt. Ich möchte nur meinen Computer rächen! Der ist nämlich jetzt hinüber und ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich die nächsten Tage damit überstehen soll. Das Teil sollte froh sein, dass ich nicht selbst ein Geist bin, ansonsten wäre der Vorteil mir gegenüber nicht mehr existent und hier müsste jemand anderer zittern."

Bridger drehte sich zu der Ärztin herum. "Kannst du ihm gleich dein Beruhigungsmittel geben?"

"Captain!", rief Lucas entrüstet.

"Tut mir leid, Lucas, aber du gehst jetzt ins Bett. Ich möchte dich nicht mehr hier draußen sehen. Es ist bereits sehr spät und du brauchst deinen Schlaf", sagte Bridger ernst.

"Ach, auf einmal bin ich wieder das kleine Kind, aber sobald etwas mit dem Computer ist, dann kann ich nicht schnell genug helfen. Schon klar."

Kristin versuchte ein ermutigendes Lächeln und nahm den Teenager bei der Hand. "Komm, ich werde dich ins Bett bringen."

"Geh jetzt!", sagte auch Bridger erneut, da sein jüngstes Crewmitglied bereits wieder zum Widerspruch ansetzte, es aber zum Glück sein ließ. Gemeinsam mit Dr. Westphalen ging er davon. Captain Bridger machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, gefolgt von Ben Krieg, der eigentlich noch in Unterwäsche war, aber das spielte im Moment weniger eine Rolle. Ihm lag noch das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er Lucas eine Gute Nacht wünschte und er soll sich eine hübsche Geschichte vorlesen lassen.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Lucas.

"Ich will nur schnell beim Labor nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich habe jemanden hingeschickt, der eine Liste der zerstörten Proben erstellen soll, aber ich will lieber selbst nachsehen", antwortete die Wissenschaftlerin.

"Ach, muss ich jetzt nicht mehr schnell ins Bett zurück?"

"Doch, das musst du, aber es wird nicht lange dauern, bis ich mir angesehen habe, was meine Leute dort gemacht haben."

Dr. Westphalen öffnete die Tür zum Labor und ging die wenigen Stufen hinab in den Raum. An einer Seite war ein großer Tisch mit altertümlichen Artefakten, die einer alten Hochkultur gehört hatten, die sie am Vortag am Meeresboden geborgen hatten. Dieser Tisch interessierte sie jedoch nicht, sondern mehr der Tisch mit den Proben. Ein Mitarbeiter ihres Teams war dort noch dabei die einzelnen Proben mit den Notizen aus den Forschungsberichten zu vergleichen.

"Müssen wir neue Proben nehmen?", fragte die Ärztin sofort.

"Ich fürchte es", meinte der Mann und sah frustriert von seiner Liste auf. "Sehen Sie selbst, es ist mehr als die Hälfte der entscheidenden Proben zerstört worden. Was uns geblieben ist, reicht nicht aus, um aussagekräftige Ergebnisse zu bekommen."

Seufzend überfolg Kristin ihre Liste und legte sie anschließend auf den Tisch. "Hoffen wir, dass wir beim nächsten Mal nicht so lange brauchen werden. Vielen Dank, ich brauche Sie nicht mehr", sagte sie an den Assistenten gewandt und drehte sich zu Lucas. "Komm mit, wir gehen besser von hier und fass das dort besser nicht an."

Lucas hielt eine Art Diadem in der Hand. "Zu welcher Kultur meinen Sie, gehörte das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir werden es heraus finden", versicherte Dr. Westphalen ihm. "Aber nun ab ins Bett."

Und dann geschah es. Lucas ließ das Diadem ganz schnell fallen, denn es war rotgolden aufgeleuchtet.

"Um Himmels Willen, ist dir etwas passiert?", fragte Kristin und war mit zwei Sätzen bei dem Teenager um dessen Hände zu inspizieren.

"Nein, ich glaube mir ist nichts passiert", sagte Lucas noch ein wenig erschrocken. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Assistenten. Dessen Blick war vor Schreck wie erstarrt und sah an die Decke. Lucas folgte ihm langsam und wich anschließend ebenfalls ängstlich etwas zurück. "Ich hab echt keine Lust mehr auf diese Sache", nuschelte er.

"Wie?" Kristin stand mit dem Rücken zu der schwebenden Gestalt und bekam von alledem nichts mit.

"Drehen Sie sich langsam herum und Sie wissen, was hier vor sich geht", riet Lucas ihr.

Verblüfft über diesen Rat, drehte sich Kristin herum und starrte nicht weniger überrascht auf die weißliche Gestalt, die da nur wenige Zentimeter unter der Decke schwebte. Für eine ganze Weile zeigte es keinerlei Reaktionen und man konnte nicht abschätzen, was es als nächstes tun würde. Langsam begann es dann jedoch nieder zu scheben und auf das Diadem zu, das am Boden lag. Dr. Westphalen schob Lucas vorsichtig nach hinten an die Wand. Sie gingen sehr langsam, um den Geist, oder was immer es war, nicht zu verschrecken. Der Assistent tat es ihnen gleich, nur er ging in die andere Richtung.

Der Geist folgte ihren Bewegungen dennoch sehr aufmerksam, als sie stehen blieben, sah er auf das Diadem und ihm nächsten Moment wurde aus dem Geist ein milchiger Nebel, der in den Edelstein des Diadems gesogen wurde. Im nächsten Augenblick zeugte höchstens die bleiche Gesichtsfarbe der Anwesenden von der Anwesenheit des Geistes.

"Ist es jetzt weg?", fragte die zittrige Stimme des Assistenten.

"Es ist in das Diadem, oder etwa nicht?", sagte die Wissenschaftlerin.

"Und was, wenn es da wieder raus kommt?" Lucas traute dem Frieden einfach nicht.

Kristin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Ich hab eher das Gefühl, wir haben etwas geweckt, das in seinem Schlaf nicht gestört werden wollte und das hat es uns nun gezeigt."

Die beiden anderen Anwesenden im Raum runzelten stark die Stirnen. "Ja klar, und als nächstes kommt der Geist aus der Lampe und wir können uns etwas wünschen. Das klingt mehr nach etwas, was Lieutenant Krieg in einer Märchenstunde erzählt", sagte der Assistent.

Lucas war zum Computer gegangen und begann dort auf der Tastatur einige Befehle einzugeben.

"Was machst du?", wollte die Ärztin wissen und packte das Diadem vorsichtig in eine Box, nachdem sie ihre Hände vorher mit Handschuhen schützte.

"Ich versuche eine Bestätigung für ihre Theorie zu finden", antwortete Lucas und ließ den Computer mit einem Bild des Diadems das Netz durchsuchen.

"Hoffen wir, du bist erfolgreich, denn ich weiß nicht, wie ich das dem Captain beibringen soll, dass wir unsere Bergungsgegenstände ins Wasser zurück werfen sollen." Kristin sah nachdenklich auf ihre Forschungsobjekte und seufzte schwer. Sie hatte sich schon so auf die Arbeit gefreut gehabt, aber nun würde es nur mehr Probleme geben, da sie es kurz nach dem Fund wieder los werden mussten. Die UEO würde das sicherlich nicht schön finden und wie sie das erst in ihrem Bericht formulieren sollte, wusste sie gleich gar nicht. Am besten sollte sie schon jetzt damit anfangen sich Gedanken zu machen. Eine Möglichkeit zur Geisteraustreibung kannte sie nicht und sie hatte auch wenig Lust sich in diese Art von Wissenschaft hinein zu begeben. Sollten sich andere damit beschäftigen.

"Würden Sie mir den Gefallen tun und Captain Bridger zu uns rufen?", bat sie ihren Assistenten, der durchaus froh war, aus dem Labor heraus zu können. Nickend nahm er ihren Befehl an und hechtete schon aus dem Raum. Dr. Westphalen stellte die Box in Sichtweite auf einen Tisch ehe sie zu Lucas kam. "Schon etwas gefunden?"

"Noch nicht, aber ich lasse es jetzt durchlaufen und ... oh... da ist etwas." Lucas vergrößerte das Bild, das eine schwarz-weiß Aufnahme aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert war. "Das ist unser Diadem, sehen Sie?"

Kristin beugte sich näher an den Monitor heran und betrachtete die Aufnahme sehr genau. "Tatsächlich, das ist es."

"Hier steht auch etwas", sagte Lucas und scrollte den Text herauf. "Die Expedition ist durch Zufall auf eine alte Grabkammer gestoßen, die bei Ebbe normalerweise nicht zu sehen war, aber ein voran gegangenes Erdbeben hat sie wohl wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht. Das Team ist bei der nächsten Ebbe in das Gewölbe vorgestoßen und hat dort einige Schmuckstücke und Edelsteine geborgen. Allerdings war man sich schnell darüber klar, dass es sich um einen verfluchten Schatz handelt, da die Geister der verstorbenen Besitzer die Expeditionsteilnehmer heimsuchten", Lucas sprach in einem verächtlichen Ton. "So kann man es auch auslegen."

"Was kann man auslegen?", fragte Bridger, der soeben zu ihnen gestoßen war.

"Unsere Erscheinung hat sich in einem unserer Fundstücke zurück gezogen und nun hat Lucas im Internet etwas dazu gefunden. So wie es aussieht, sollten wir diese Sachen wieder dem Meer übergeben", klärte Dr. Westphalen den Captain auf.

"Haben Sie es denn auch gesehen?", fragte er die Ärztin, denn außer ihm redete hier jeder von einem Geist, nur gesehen hatte er diesen noch nicht. Auch die Auswertung der Überwachungskameras brachte gar nichts. Diese ganze Sache war wie verhext.

"Ja, Nathan und ich werde darüber nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren!"

"Wenn ich stören darf, sind wir uns einig, das Zeug wieder im Meer zu versenken?", unterbrach Lucas die beiden. "Denn hier steht, dass es nach einer Woche die ersten Todesfälle gab und auf der Überfahrt nach Griechenland haben die restlichen Teammitglieder den Schatz irgendwann über Bord geworfen, um den Fluch los zu werden. Und tatsächlich, sie waren ihn los." Er seufzte. "Ich habe das gerade überprüft, was hier steht. Die Koordinaten mit unserem Fundort entsprechen in etwa dem, was hier steht, wo die Schmuckstücke über Bord gingen."

"Ihr seid euch beide sicher, dass wir es hier mit etwas gefährlichem zu tun haben?", wandte sich Bridger noch immer zweifelnd, an seine wissenschaftliche Leiterin und den Teenager.

Beide nickten sie. "Nathan, ich möchte es nicht riskieren, bis wir die ersten Toten haben. Vielleicht ist dieser Bericht aus dem Internet überspitzt, aber ausprobieren will ich es nicht. Ich habe bereits jemanden auf der Krankenstation liegen und zwei Quartiere wurden verwüstet. Wie es scheint, macht unser Gast gerade eine kleine Verschnaufpause und es ist besser, wir entledigen uns diesem, bevor es wiederkommt." Dr. Westphalen sah Bridger auffordernd an.

Für einen Moment suchte Bridger im Gesicht seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes nach etwas, das ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnte, aber da dieser nicht im geringsten daran interessiert war, länger auf Geisterjagd zu gehen, gab er klein bei. "Ich werde eine Torpedoröhre leer räumen lassen, dann schießen wir es in einen tiefen Graben, wo es hoffentlich keiner mehr finden wird und wegen der Berichte", er atmete tief durch, "suche ich mir eine Ausrede."

Gewinnend lächelte Kristin. "Sehr gut, ich werde die Sachen zusammenpacken und Lucas hilft mir sicherlich es hier raus zu tragen."

"Natürlich, solange es nicht plötzlich in meinen Armen aus seinem Versteck kommt." Lucas stand auf und begann nach einer geeigneten Box für die anderen Schmuckstücke zu suchen.

"In zehn Minuten habe ich eine Röhre Abschussbereit. Ich gebe euch dann gleich Bescheid, welche es ist. Wer hat einen Pal?" Bridger machte den Fehler auf Lucas zu sehen, der ihn ansah, als wäre er jetzt der Geist. "Schon gut, war eine dumme Frage von mir." Er griff in seine Tasche und legte seinen eigenen in Kristins Hände. "Zehn Minuten!", wiederholte er nochmals und eilte auf die Brücke zurück.

Schnell waren die restlichen Exponate von Kristin und Lucas zusammen gepackt und zur Torpedoröhre fünf getragen. Nachdem sie in einer Kapsel verstaut waren, konnte der Abschuß erfolgen. Auf der Brücke hatte man sich eine extra tiefe Stelle im Ozean heraus gesucht. Nun sollte der Geist auf sehr lange Zeit seine Ruhe haben vor den Menschen und diese vor ihm. Die Welt war damit wieder in Ordnung, bis auf zwei Personen, die sich damit konfrontiert sahen, ihre Kabinen auf der seaQuest aufzuräumen und zusätzlich noch einige schmerzliche Verluste in ihren Habseligkeiten zu verkraften hatten.

ENDE

June 2006


End file.
